In the 1980s of the origin of the smart home, along with a large number of household electrical appliances with the electronic technology, the household electrical appliances, the communication equipment and the security disaster prevention equipment and the like are integrated into a whole, and therefore a house automation concept is formed. In the late 80s, due to the development of communication and information technologies, various communication and household appliances in a house are provided, the security equipment is used for monitoring, controlling and managing a commercial system through a bus technology, and is also a prototype of a modern intelligent home.
With the technical progress, more and more electronic products (such as refrigerators, televisions, air conditioners and the like) appear in families. In order to facilitate control, in the prior art, for example, a mobile phone and an universal remote controller and the like to control a plurality of electronic products. A plurality of electronic products are controlled by using an universal remote controller, and a lot of convenience is brought to the life of people. However, the cost of the universal remote controller is relatively high, and when more electronic products appear, the cost of the universal remote controller is higher, and when the mobile phone is used for controlling a plurality of electronic products, the additional function modules such as decoding and the like are required to be arranged in the mobile phone, and the burden of the mobile phone is increased, so that the service life of the mobile phone is prolonged. Therefore, a solution is urgently needed.